Save Me From Myself
by Pinkperel
Summary: Hermione Granger has never been more happy to return to Hogwarts with her two best friends for their seventh year. Voldemort has been destroyed and everything is looking up. That is until Draco Malfoy comes into the picture. UNFINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

-I'm just trying this out to see what reaction I get, tell me if I should continue.-

Hermione Granger could clearly remember the times as a young child when summer meant everything to her. Summer was the time for friends, swimming, and family. Not that she had many friends at home, but her family was more than enough for her.

That all changed when she got her letter to attend Hogwarts. Her parents and she had never been so elated about anything before. Then, as the years drew on, she was able to make her first real friends. Now Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley meant everything in the world to her. She would gladly lie her life down for them, and in fact on multiple occasions she had.

Now the summer was a nuisance to Hermione. She loved seeing her parents, but despised being away from her two best friends. She missed them so terribly, especially after what they just went through.

The dark lord is dead. It seems such a happy thing, and it is happy. Yet… now what? They all planned to return for their missed seventh year after the summer, but what about after that? All three of them believed there deaths were a certainty, so none had worried much about their future. Now the world was staring them in the fact and they all seemed frozen.

Summer was almost over though, and for Hermione Granger that meant the world.


	2. Chapter 2

-Alright, so before was just the prolog. Now this is the first chapter. If I make any mistakes with the storyline please tell me, it's been a very long time since I last read Harry Potter.—

Chapter 1

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione Granger's bushy mane of hair clouded Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley's vision as they all three shared a loving embrace. Hermione couldn't help but feel like now she was truly home, in her best friends arms.

"I missed you guys." She said as she pulled away. They all shared the same wide goofy grin, not afraid to show their happiness. Hermione was indulged to spend the entire summer with her parents, she felt so guilty for erasing their memories. It was a happy summer, yet to long for her taste.

"Oh man Mione, you should have been there when Harry and I were practicing quidditch-" Ron and Harry went into a detailed description of their entire summer. Harry was lucky enough to get to spend the whole summer with Ron in the Burrow.

"Kids! Get on the train before it leaves you!" Molly Weasley called from her place by her daughter Ginny. Ginny, still a child in her mother's eyes, was being bombarded by kisses and farewells.

"We better go or else we won't be able to get a seat guys." Hermione held out her hand and Ron grasped it tightly. She loved the way his hand felt, so soft and warm with just a dash of sweat.

They ending up finding an empty seating compartment and Ginny quickly took a seat next to Harry. The whole ride was spent reminiscing over the summer. Everyone had a great summer, well everyone excluding Hermione. She couldn't help but feel a little left out as they went on and on about stories she wasn't there for.

"I'm going to put on my robes." Ron gave her a short nod and released her hand, immediately returning to his conversation. The git. She couldn't help but smile to herself at that. Ronald could be completely oblivious and a complete jerk, but she loved him.

Hermione exited the seating compartment with her robes in hand. She knew this train very well now and she headed straight towards the bathroom. The door was, unfortunately, locked and she found herself standing there waiting for at least five minutes. Overcome with frustration she banged on the door rather loudly. No answer. She banged again, this time with more vigor.

"Merlin woman hold your horses!" I voice called from the inside. Hermione waited another minute, tapping her foot in annoyance. How long does one need in the bathroom?

Finally the door swung open to reveal Pansy and all her glory. Her hair was disfigured on her face, her skirt askew, and a small smirk playing across her face. She was quickly followed out of the bathroom by Blaise Zabini, a matching smirk on his face.

Hermione now had no desire to step foot in that bathroom.

She turned and headed to the bathroom at the other end. She would have to pass the dreadful Slytherin's but there was no way she would go in the other bathroom. She quickened her pace, desperate to hurry out of the foreboding compartment. Suddenly, without warning, her head collided with a very stern body.

"Watch where you're going you filthy Mudblood!" Hermione wished with all of her heart that she didn't recognize that voice, but she did. She raised her head to come face to face the dreaded Draco Malfoy. She knew he was returning to Hogwarts, since the Ministry of Magic declared he had to, but she hoped not to run into him.

_DRACO'S POV_

According to the bloody Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts was the best place for a vile thing like Draco Malfoy. They believe the constant surveillance would be the best thing for him, well the best thing besides Azkaban. They said since he was so young it would be right to send him there, so they sent him to the second worse place. Bloody Hogwarts.

Draco's father was sent to Azkaban for his crimes, but his mother and himself happened to slide by.

Just to top things off, Draco now bumped into a filthy mudblood and ruined his new school uniform. He would never wear these robes again after being touched by something to filthy.

"Malfoy, you git, just get out of my way." Granger pushed passed him, further soiling his robes. What a filthy mudblood.

"Draaco!" Pansy's annoying voice called out to him as he took a seat in an empty seating compartment. She came and sat down, followed by Blaise. Draco didn't even wonder where they were, he just didn't care enough.

"Draco I think this year will be great." Pansy stated as she put her slimy hand on his leg. He didn't even bother to tell her that his robes were now soiled. Pansy was Draco Malfoy's current girlfriend. Or so that's what she called herself. He considered her an annoyance, but she was helpful with carrying out any deeds he asked of her. That's how Draco saw everyone, 'what can I gain from this person?' That's how his father raised him to think.

"Shut up Pansy." Draco leaned his head back as sleep attacked his eyes.

His last thoughts were that this year will not be great, in fact, just the opposite.


End file.
